


Doctor's Orders

by CasparKun



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, M/M, Masturbation, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasparKun/pseuds/CasparKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an experiment gone wrong leaves Tony with an insatiable appetite, he becomes determined to see if there's any way to satisfy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Orders

“You didn't think this through.” 

“Where'd you get that idea?” The sarcasm dripping from Tony's words was almost as thick as the milkshake he was drinking, sitting in a corner of the lab with Bruce standing across from him, arms crossed and a conflicted look on his face. 

“Lucky guess.” And Bruce's tone was as dry as Tony's was defeated, his eyes flitting about the fast food wrappers scattered around the other man rather than looking at the man himself. The experiment hadn't been his fault, and Bruce was currently wondering why he was still _here_ when all he was doing was watching Tony eat. 

Maybe it was just a morbid curiosity born of his desire to see what was going to happen to him if he kept going like this.

Tony had already gone through three cheeseburgers and the subsequent fries, the milkshake he was sucking on just about empty given the bubbling sounds the straw was starting to make and Tony didn't seem like he was planning on slowing down. 

He would if he felt like he could--don't mistake that. The problem wasn't hunger, it was science gone wrong and he was ravenous. He'd never been so hungry in his life, and he didn't think it was going to get any better unless he ate until he couldn't anymore, until he was hurting more than he was craving, so he had to aim for that. Whether or not Bruce stuck around to watch? What difference did that make?

“You're going to hurt yourself.” Bruce murmured almost like he was disinterested, but he wasn't. They both knew he was still here because the experiment technically wasn't over yet until they'd gathered all the information from the results and this was the result. Lucky for them, Tony loved food, and he had a box of a dozen pastries lined up. His stomach was already bloated and straining at his shirt to the point where the outline of his bellybutton was clearly visible through the taut fabric. 

“Maybe.” One last suck on his straw and Tony shook the cup he was holding, deeming it empty before setting it aside. “Wanna help?” 

There was mischief in his tone as he sat forward, eyeing Bruce and watching the way those dark brown eyes were watching him. Or, more specifically, the way Bruce was watching the way his belly swelled over the edge of his pants as he rested his weight forwards. 

Bruce pulled his lips thin in thought, expression heavy but he knew Tony knew he was turning him on. They played this game and neither of them were oblivious to it, but Bruce still always tried to hold out. Tony'd had the stupid idea to try and make it so that he could eat more without feeling it, but it seemed like they'd almost achieved the opposite effect with this. He could more than feel the weight of all that food in his gut, Bruce could _see_ that, and yet Tony still wanted more. It hadn't turned out the way they'd planned, but in some ways, this was even better. 

“Come on, Banner. Come pop my buttons.” Tony teased, reaching for the box of pastries and taking a big bite out of a cannoli and moaning softly in the back of his throat as cream flooded his mouth. He was already full, but he still needed to eat and he didn't have the kind of control to keep the impulse at bay. He _wanted_ to keep eating, especially when it had Bruce looking at him like he was about to crack. 

Then Bruce was beside him, still radiating this calm as he took the cannoli from Tony while he chewed and swallowed, using his free hand to sweep the empty burger bags from the couch onto the floor. 

“How hungry are you?” Bruce shifted closer, putting the pastry back to Tony's lips so he could take another bite through the grin he was wearing—a grin Bruce knew meant Tony was going to manifest into flirtatious words if he didn't keep his mouth full and it wasn't that he didn't want to hear it, just that he wanted to keep his mouth full _more_. 

“I feel like I haven't eaten a thing.” Tony answered once he'd swallowed again, immediately opening for more and getting the end of the pastry. The answer turned Bruce on more than it should, though he was still speaking professionally. It was just an act, this exchange something more intimate than just a lab conversation but it was fun and Tony never called him on it. This particular situation wasn't exactly an everyday thing, but having Bruce feed him? They'd been doing this frequently enough that Tony had packed on a couple pounds, though if he really wanted to fatten him up, they were going to have to up the frequency. The time between sessions just made each one feel better though, Tony craving that feeling of almost immobile fullness and that look in Bruce's eyes directed at him. He was already half-hard for it now. 

“Stop me if you feel a rupture,” Tony knew a warning when he heard it, the threat of just how heavy they were about to get going straight to his groin as Bruce leaned in and sucked a dollop of excess cream from the corner of Tony's mouth. Then there was another pastry pressed to his lips instead, a zeppole pushed entirely into his mouth, flooding it with sweet custard and it took effort to chew but he did, and it was so delicious, he loved every bite. 

As soon as he was done with the first, Bruce had a second ready and he took it all in one bite again, groaning—in part at the taste and in part because Bruce had taken the liberty of pushing his tshirt up with his other hand, palming over his swollen belly. He dragged blunt nails against the stretched skin, grabbed a handful and let his breath catch in his throat at the strained sound Tony made. He could keep his calm but he wasn't a rock, feeling safe enough here with Tony to let go a little. This time he didn't wipe the smudge of custard from the other's lips, thinking it just added to the disheveled look he was starting to wear and he grabbed a vanilla custard slice. 

Tony had put an order in at his favourite bakery for a quick delivery and they certainly had delivered, all the sugar and custard making his saliva thicken as he swallowed the second zeppole, taking a deep breath before there was more there for him. Normally he'd be slowing down significantly at this point, but like he'd said, it felt as if he hadn't eaten, and he leaned in to take a larger-than-necessary bite out of that slice. 

“Look at you, Tony,” Bruce slid his palm up the side of Tony's belly, admiring the weight and the curve with a gentle touch that contrasted with the bite in his tone. “you're already so distended...How much are you going to eat for me?” A rhetorical question at best as he offered Tony the second half of that square, helping him to get it all in his mouth at once by pushing it a little. 

“How far are you going to go for me?” Fondling Tony's protruding bellybutton, he eased him back into a reclined position, relaxed into the couch so that his belly really stuck out. Bruce got off on the extremes of it, pushing Tony's limits and watching him expand, listening to him trying to breath through bite after bite after bite until it got hard enough for him that he was gasping in between swallows.  
For Tony it was different. He got off on the feeling of being stretched to his limits, got off on the cramps that let him know he'd been pushed so far that it hurt, and the things Bruce said to him...He could listen to that man talk into his ear all day, would eat for hours just to hear another word. Could he beat him at a dirty talking competition? Possibly, but Bruce would give him a run for his money that had him proud to be doing this with him. 

Another cannoli and he could feel his belly really starting to strain, his throat thick from all the cream but he still wanted more. He needed more, and Bruce was right here giving it to him. They'd fucked the experiment up but that didn't mean they couldn't take advantage. 

It was the enthusiasm with which Tony was eating that was really doing it for Bruce today though, the unabashed over-indulgence; he was gluttony at its very finest, and Bruce was straining against his jeans for different reasons than Tony was, waiting for that button on his pants to pop under the strain. He wasn't going to stop until it did, or until Tony did stop him, but they had a safe word for that and he hadn't heard it yet. 

A significant area of the box had been taken up by a piece of rich chocolate cake and Bruce held it up with both of his hands, allowing Tony to take mouthful after mouthful with no hesitation and just watching the way his lips darkened with the fudge. 

“You're a glutton Tony,” Murmured low, he transferred the remaining half of the cake into just one hand and reached back down with his other, not caring that he was smudging chocolate across Tony's stomach as he palmed over him again, rubbing him, worshipping him. His stomach wasn't particularly large, but it was as engorged as he'd ever seen it, ab-lines just about gone. “a fat, glutton eating right out of the palm of my hand. You wouldn't stop even if I told you to because you want this. You want all of this. If you could eat like this every day you would, wouldn't you? If this never wears off you'll be eating like this for the rest of your life,” And Bruce knew he was right because Tony moaned like he was drowning in this at just the suggestion, mouth caked with icing and chocolate muffling the sound but it was there. Bruce leaned in closer then so he could press his mouth to Tony's jaw, not to kiss him but to listen to him chew and to feel his jaw working as he finished off that cake. 

“Tell me you want more and I'll give it to you.” Words pressed in against Tony's skin, the billionaire nodded slowly before he could even swallow the last bit, so eager to say yes that he tried to do it before he even had the mind to speak. 

“I want more. I'm starving, Bruce, give me more,” Tony mumbled, licking his lips and palming himself through his jeans because he was so hard it hurt and he needed that too. Then there was apple danish on his lips and he ate just as enthusiastically, stomach starting to cramp but he couldn't bring himself to stop. Not yet. Not with Bruce growling against his jaw and gripping his fingers into his belly hard enough to really make him feel just how full he was. He was shameless like this, and when he shifted on the couch to spread his legs better, Bruce got his wish and the button on his pants popped clean off, letting his belly spill right out. It wasn't the first time it'd happened and Tony just groaned blissfully, rubbing his cock while Bruce rubbed his belly and continued to feed him a very steady stream of fruit-filled pastries. He could hardly breathe between bites, knew he was going to come in his pants but they were done for anyway. 

It was when Bruce pinched at his side that he lost it, a cramp rippling through him at the same time orgasm hit and he cried out through a mouthful of cherry-cheese danish, still chewing and then swallowing through the haze. 

He found the will to open his eyes again when Bruce was nudging the last of that danish against his lips still, and he took it in with a smirk that was partly due to the hint of green he could see in the other man's eyes. Bruce never let him touch him, _yet_ , but he knew that wasn't because he didn't want to be touched. 

“I'm gonna burst.” One hand coming up to hold the side of his own belly, he made a pained sound as he shifted. 

“Let's hope that's not a side effect.” Bruce said, voice still low with arousal that he wasn't planning on seeing to. He could take care of himself with a cold shower, or jerk himself off slowly later. 

Tony groaned again at the thought of _actually_ bursting, sounding a little sickly this time but he was still hungry. It didn't make any sense, and he was going to have no choice here but to tough it out in a minute. 

“There's one cannoli left.”

“Just one?” Tony cocked his head considerately, eyeing Bruce for a second before opening his mouth, lips still smudged with sugar glaze and custard but he wasn't one to back down from a challenge and there was just one more. 

The cream gushed out into his mouth again and this time he felt nauseated instead of delighted at the taste. Not good. He could feel the pressure but the feeling was different from the fullness he was used to. Chewing and swallowing, his groan this time reflected the nauseated feeling and he tipped his head back against the couch further, swallowing thickly again.

“I can't. God...I can't even move.” Bruce had stuffed him so quickly that it'd taken a few minutes to really catch up to him and maybe he could move, but he sure as hell didn't want to. His stomach decided to agree with him by gurgling loudly, and a pained sound broke in his throat. 

“For your sake, I hope you can.” With a soft pat, Bruce let his hand fall from Tony's belly as he took over eating that last cannoli himself. It really was good. “I didn't miss you finishing without me. How are you feeling hunger wise?” 

“...Like I didn't eat a thing.” 

Bruce scoffed a laugh, but popped the last bit of cannoli into his own mouth instead of offering it up to Tony as a cruel joke.

“...Well you look like you ate a melon, whole.” Shifting on the couch to try and distract from the fact that he was still hard, Bruce reached up to gently smooth his hand over Tony's belly again in apology for the rough treatment he'd given it a few minutes ago. “Really, Tony, you're swollen...” And it was so hot Bruce wanted to pinch and bite and kiss his belly until he came in his own pants but he wasn't going to give into that. 

“Your fault.”

“You would have done this to yourself if I hadn't been here, but you can't eat any more, Tony, this could get serious.” Still soothingly rubbing his belly, Bruce fully recognized that he was doing it for himself and not for Tony but if they both benefited from it then where was the harm. 

“Doctor's orders?” 

“Doctors orders.” And if Bruce's smile was a little fond? Sue him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a drabble, but I guess this is what drabbles work out to be for me. Not sure how fond I am of it, but it is what it is!


End file.
